


Blizzard

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, blizzard, cuddles time, get it? it's funny, some ptsd moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 22/25 Days of Christmas || BlizzardBaby, it's cold as balls outside.





	Blizzard

Jack rolled over, clutching the covers around his bare torso to hide from the early morning chill in the air. Behind him, Gabriel grumbled, pushing into his space for warmth. They shuffled for a moment, finding a comfortable position before settling down again.

A loud bang rang out and both men shot from the bed. Jack reached under the bed, grabbing the silenced handgun down there along with the extra clip. He turned to see Gabriel already pointing his favored shotgun towards the closed door.

Silence.

The faint whistling of the wind outside set their teeth on edge as they listened for any sign of movement.

_Bam!_

Jack moved towards the door, turning the handle silently and peering around. Strategically placed mirrors showed him there was no one on the upstairs landing or the stairs. He motioned for Gabriel to follow and lead the way towards the stairs.

They both carefully stepped over the seventh and third step, avoiding the squeak of the wood.

They checked the picture frames downstairs, watching for movement in the reflections.

Nothing out of the ordinary...

_Bam!_

They both whipped around the corner, guns drawn and at the ready. The room was empty. Movement caught the corner of Gabriel's eye and he turned sharply to see a massive shape slapping against one of their large windows.

It was a real estate sign.

The winds outside slammed against the side of the house, the sign shaking violently where it was stuck against the window. A huge gust of wind blew in and--

_Bam!_

"Well..." Gabriel said, lowering his gun with a sigh. "False alarm."

"I dunno," Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm feeling pretty threatened right now."

The wide, fake smile of the real estate agent stared at them through the glass, unblinking.

"Yeah, I can't do this, I'll go get it." Jack strode over to the front room, grabbing his heavy jacket and sliding on his snow boots. He tucked the ends of his sleep pants into them so they wouldn't get soaked.

"Here," Gabriel snagged his favorite beanie off the kitchen table and rolled it on over his husband's head and ears. "Go get 'em, tiger."

While Jack went to remove the sign from their back windows, Gabriel moved around the house, checking the doors and windows to be sure they were secured. Only after he checked them all did he finally put his gun down on the table, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Christ, it's cold in here..." He looked at the thermostat and nearly choked. "Shit, pilot light must've gone out."

Lighting the damn thing took a good few minutes and he knew that it would still take a while for everything to get back up to a reasonable temperature.

Jack stomped back into the house, shaking snow free from his soft pants and boots. His face was already red from the intense chill and winds. "So. It sucks out there."

"What took you so long?" Gabriel asked, helping him peel off the soaked clothes.

"Perimeter check. Wasn't gonna relax without it." Jack said. Gabriel gave a hum of agreement. They were both a bit jumpy on a normal day, so it was reassuring to know the house was safe with the spook they were given earlier.

"I'm gonna light up the fireplace," Gabriel said, moving into the living room to flip the switch on their gas hearth. "It's gonna be cold as balls in here until the heater kicks back into gear."

"Damn," Jack muttered, rubbing at his bare arms. He turned to go back upstairs. "I'll grab some blankets, I’m not staying in that cold room."

Gabriel glanced outside. Snowdrifts pushed up against the tall windows and the snowfall was practically horizontal with the force of the winds. He pulled out his phone, “I’m gonna give Jesse a call, make sure he’s got his heat running.”

Jack grunted from the stairs, arms laden with blankets, sweaters, and thick socks. “I’d probably send him a text, instead.”

“What? Why?”

Jack plopped down his pile on the sofa and raised an eyebrow at his husband. “He might have company over.”

“Company?”

_“Hanzo.”_

“Ah. Yeah.” Gabriel quickly shut the calling app on his phone, switching over to shoot Jesse a text.

              **Me** | _hey mijo there’s a blizzard outside_

              **Me** | _make sure your heater’s on and run your water so your pipes don’t freeze_

He paused for a moment before typing out a final message.

              **Me** | _and say hi to Hanzo_

Gabriel put his phone in his pocket, reaching into the pile Jack brought down and pulling on his favorite hoodie. Jack returned from where he had disappeared into the kitchen, two steaming mugs in his hands. “So much for last minute shopping today,” Jack quipped, setting the mugs on the coffee table so he could sort through the blankets.

Before long they were cocooned in a swath of fleece and soft cotton on their couch, fire lit and warm beside them, and tree lit up and sparkling. They dozed against each other, Gabriel softly humming and Jack sipping idly at his coffee.

A little buzz jolted Gabriel for a moment before he realized it was his phone. He wiggled a bit, struggling to pull it out of his pocket from beneath the layers of blankets. Jesse had responded.

              **Jesse** | _will do!_

              **Jesse** | _and Hanzo says hi back....... :P_

“Jesse okay?” Jack asked from next to him, slumped over and relaxed in the warmth of the living room.

“Yup,” Gabriel confirmed, wrapping his free arm around his husband’s shoulders. “And Hanzo says “hi”.”

Jack gave a sleepy smirk, “Called it.”

=x=x=x=

 

Jesse rolled over from where his front was pressed flush to Hanzo’s back. He parted the blinds to peak out the window behind him, confirming that there was, in fact, a raging blizzard outside. He shivered, rolling back to clutch at his boyfriend under the covers. Hanzo grunted as he was jostled.

“Looks like you’re stuck here with me for the day,” Jesse mumbled into Hanzo’s neck, gently moving his loose hair out of the way.

“What a travesty,” Hanzo muttered, moving into the kisses and nips Jesse was peppering on his neck. Neither felt the need to move right away, lingering in the warmth of the sheets.

Light scratches sounded at the door, followed by a pitiful whine. Jesse grumbled, burrowing his face between Hanzo’s shoulders and trying to avoid the inevitable.

“Jesse,” Hanzo chided.

He sighed, placing one last kiss to Hanzo’s sharp cheekbone and clambering over him and off the bed. Pulling on some jeans and a warm hoodie from the hamper, he opened up the door to see Huckleberry doing her little “bathroom dance”, as Jesse called it.

“You know I love you a hell of a lot to go out in this with ya,” Jesse joked, ruffling her ears. She yipped and ran to the front door, batting at the lead hanging on the coat hook.

Opening the door felt like a terrible mistake.

Luckily, Huckleberry seemed to agree and wasted no time doing her business and running right back to the shelter of the building, past Jesse, and up the stairs to the apartment door.

Jesse stomped back up the stairs, sliding a little on a frosted step before they managed to escape back into the apartment.

Once inside, Huckleberry gave a mighty shake, flinging snow all throughout the small entryway. “Aw! You menace!” Jesse cried, hopping around to remove his snow boots.

There was a rumble coming from deeper in the apartment and Jesse shuffled over to check it out. Huckleberry abandoned him for the warmth of the vents where she flopped down with a happy sigh. Jesse tracked the noise, rounding the door to the bathroom where he stopped in his tracks.

Hanzo was sitting on the edge of the wide tub, hands splashing through the water slowly filling it, loose hair falling over his bared shoulders. His dragon tattoo seemed alive under the humidity in the room.

It was then that Jesse noticed that Hanzo was, in fact, completely nude.

At a loss for what else to do, he knocked on the doorjamb to get his boyfriend’s attention.

Hanzo turned his head slightly with a sly grin, “Ah, there you are.” He turned back to the water. “I saw your father recommend we run warm water for the pipes. It seems a shame to waste it.”

Jesse swallowed, “Y-yeah. Might as well use it.” He couldn’t believe himself. He had seen Hanzo in this state of undress before, even the previous night, but it still managed to knock him on his ass every time.

He was quite the sight.

“Come,” Hanzo said, turning off the tap and standing up. He dipped his legs one at a time into the water with a slight hiss before lowering himself down. He turned towards Jesse with a smolder that could have melted steel. “The bath is big enough for two.”

Jesse stumbled pulling off his snow-soaked clothes, the ring of Hanzo’s bright laughter already warming him, the storm outside forgotten.

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a filler before we get into the last three big installments! 
> 
> I was sitting there, wondering what the hell to write, when I saw the "Blizzard" logo and just-- Yeah. Shout-out to Blizz for making this fab game and all these characters for me to love on.
> 
> Hope y'all stay warm this winter and thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> [Unedited.]
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)


End file.
